Love at first bite Werewolf style Part 2
by belkisaris
Summary: The second story of Love at first bite... Werewolf style. Part 2
1. Chapter 1

I was on my favorite place in the hole world my beautiful forest. I was with

Damian practicing my powers. Even though I love my friend, I prefer to

practice with him rather than with Michael. I know Michael can heal

himself. That's how he save me when I slide my neck open. The problem

was his father he almost stop Michael from saving me. But I still can't hurt

him. I just can't. Unless he really piss me off. Which he do some times

whenever him and Damian are together.

"Ok princess…" And I flew towards a tree.

"Ouch! You didn't say ready or waited for me to get ready."

"You think the enemy would wait for you to be ready?" He came laughing

crookedly. I push him towards a… well I try, because obviously he had the

powers longer than me so he deflected it.

"Ouch!" He was at my side in one second.

"Are you ok?" I stood up cleaning my self.

"You know I hate that you're faster than me."

"I ask you to train your running skill, but you keep saying no."

"Yes because you go up at FIVE in the morning."

"I like running in the morning." I elevated my hands and push him towards a tree.

"Cheater. I was not even ready to fight. I was checking if you were ok."

I started to laugh crooked to.

"You think the enemy would wait for you to be ready?" I quote him.

"Two can play that game princes." He grab me by the arm and I was flying

throw the forest. He sometimes forget that I'm a girl and I end up…

"Are you ok?" I put my hand on the back of my head.

"No." I show him my hand and I was bleeding. He carry me in that instant

and we were at my fathers house in a second. In the meanwhile he was

yelling Michaels name. He met us really fast.

"Again? You know I would want to have my girlfriend to be breathing when

you bring her back to me."

"She is breathing." He put me on the couch so I could lay down. Michael

heal me.

"Let me rephrase that. Bring her as I give her to you."

"Why don't you practice with her then?"

"She would not learn."

"Why not?"

"I would not fight her as Marc would. You're good at it better than me."

"Guys please! If I knew after a minute you guys would not make up, I would

let you kill each other, but since you guys are making a show." 1

"A show." They said at the same time. I raise my eyebrow. They started to

laugh.

"Ok we are making a show." Michael said giving a high five to Damian.

I shook my head. So they both went to the kitchen either to cook something

or get something to drink, so I took the advantage and jump on Damian back

and with a knife I had on my pocket give him a little cut on his neck.

"JANE!" He hiss.

"I win." I jump towards the floor. Michael heal him. Michael gave me a dirty look. I put my hands in the air.

"What?" Damian look at me mad.

"You are so lucky you're a girl."

"Why? What would you of done if I was Michael?"

"You don't want to know." I got on a crouch. "I want to find out."

"JANE." Michael hiss.

"Don't worried I won't kill your girlfriend." He came walking towards me.

Obviously he wasn't going to spring at me. Once he was really close he put

his hands in fist and gesture me to come forward. I did. I try to attack him

but he move and before I fall in the floor he grab my arm so my back was on

his chest and he did that annoying thing with his hands and I collapse. He

carry me to the sofa.

"For a moment there I though you were going to teach her a lesson."

"And putting her like this is not?" They both start it to laugh.

"Your right." And even though I could not see them I could feel them going

towards the kitchen again. Uff Man. I could portrait my self into Michael so

why not escape Damian stance. Since he use it a lot with me I been

practicing getting out of it. But so far I haven't master it.

"So how long are you going to let her like that?

"Until lunch is ready. Or you want me to free her sooner?"

"No. When lunch is ready is good." I was really infuriated. And shockingly I

got out of the stance, but they didn't notice I elevated my hands and throw

them outside. They were shock. I step outside.

"Thank you Damian." He was laughing.

"For what?"

"For this." I push them both further towards the forest and the collide with a

tree. I got inside of the house, close the door and sat on the couch to watch

TV. They knock at the door and enter slowly.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

"Ok, but put me on that stance again and I will kill you both."

"What a grouch."

"Yeah."

I raise my hands threatening them.

"Ok, ok well stop." They said at the same time.

After that we were to the kitchen to finish cooking. Well I sat on the kitchen

table and they cook they didn't even let me cut stuff. After lunch was over

we sat down to eat. They kept making jokes about me and from time and

time I gave them. "The look." Nether one of them like it, so they didn't try

to get it out.

"Jane at what time you friends are coming over?"

I look at my watch. "I told them to be here at one, so 12:55" I laugh.

Samantha had a big crush on Damian. Something he didn't like one bit.

"Uff can I go." Michael and I started to laugh.

"I don't think you'll have time."

"Why not?"

Knock. Knock.

"That's why I said laughing."

"But is only 12:50."

"I guess she couldn't wait." I said while walking towards the door.

"Hey!" Samantha said looking for Damian. Once she saw him she ran

towards him. "Hello Damian." She wink. Me and Emily sigh. We knew

Damian wasn't interest and she didn't saw that like us.

"Hey Em."

"Hey."

"Well come in."

"Well. I just came to drop Samantha. I try to cancel today's plans, but you

know." She elbow me looking at Samantha. "I have to go. My parents

wanted to spend today with me. Something about." "You don't spend

weekends with us anymore Em. Etc. etc."

"I understand." And she was gone.

"Hey guys take care of Samantha for me. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going." Michael and Damian said at the same time.

Stupid overprotective fools. "I'll be right back."

"Five minutes." They both said at the same time.

I went out the door even though I was terrified of Marc I still sneak out to

my beautiful forest and some times I took books with me and yesterday

when I went I forgot it, so of coarse I was not going to tell them that. They

must think I went to the forest now taking advantage of Samantha to stay

five minutes. I started to look for my book.

I sigh. "There you are silly goose." I bend to pick it up.

"Yes, here I am. You miss me?" I was about to scream, but he was at my side

really fast and cover my mouth with a wash cloth.

"I miss you so much." He whisper. The wash cloth he put on my mouth had

something because I felt asleep. When I woke up I was on a bed tide down.

But I didn't had a gag on my mouth. Apparently he wanted me to be able to

talk.

"Hello?"

"Ah. Your up." He stood up for a chair were he was watching me.

"What." I started to say but tears fall down my cheek. I was scare of the

answer.

"Don't worried sweetheart I am not going to kidnap you, or kill you. I love

you."

"Then."

"Why you're here?" He finish.

"Yes."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"You and me of coarse."

"For the way you kept watching me when everybody though I was dead. I

knew you care about me."

"Because I know your bad and all, but I kind of feel you do love me. Even

thought I think you do it in the wrong way."

"I do love you in the wrong way. I shouldn't hurt you. But that's my nature I

don't know how Michael or the others are strong enough to control that. So I kind of kidnap you to say. I'm sorry, and also I'm not giving up. And since

the only way I know how to fight is the bad one. I will do it, but I'm not

going to underestimated you guys again. "Next time I fight for you I WILL

win." He let me lose.

"I wish you wouldn't. I wish you would join the good side."

He put one hand on my cheek and I took a step back. He sigh. "I did once

and hated it. Being bad is what I love." He grab me by the waist and kiss me. After a moment he let me go.

"Ok let me give you back." He carried me and took me back to the forest.

Once in the forest he let me down.

"You know how to get to you house from here right?"

"Yes." I was sitting down on the grass. He knelt besides me and put one

hands on my cheek.

"Till next time." And he disappear.

After a really slow time Michael and Damien came running towards me. I

guess there were already looking for me and for the face Damian had. They

were not happy.

"Jane?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God." And Michael was running towards me. He pick me up from

the floor and hug me. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I only been here five minutes. Jez calm down."

"Five minutes?" Damian said throw his teeth.

"Honey, Marc got a hold on you. Didn't?"

"Yes, but before you guys go to the "I'm going to kill the bastard" face. He

didn't hurt me he just wanted to talk to me."

"Why are you protecting that murderer?"

"I'm not protecting him."

"Then why anything that comes out of your mouth about him is excuses and

more excuses."

"He didn't kill Christine."

"The hell he didn't."

"She kill herself, she made the choice as I did." Damian had a really horrible

face and the next thing I knew I was flying thru the forest and hit a tree.

"DAMIAN!" And Michael was in front of me crouching in a werewolf form. He growl.

"Stop Michael." He push Michael out of the way and he push me more

towards a tree. I stood up and fight him. Once he hit a tree I talk.

"Damian I'm sorry, but I'm not an assassin. So how do you expect me to let

you guys kill him." he breath.

"I'm sorry." I laugh.

"For kicking my but?" Michael was at my side in human form giving

Damian an murderous glare.

"Yes." He whisper.

"I'm not."

"What?"

"Hey, I might not be a murderer, but I still want to practice so I can defend

my self." I wink at him.

"I see you point. Sorry Michael I know you hate me kicking your… you

know."

"Is ok. No harm done I guess. Lets get you inside."

That remained me. "Where you guys leave Samantha?"

"We have to take her home. I guess for that I do have to thank you." He said

with relieve. I raise my eyebrow.

"Oh common give her a break."

"I had a soul mate already Jane."

"Ok. Ok. Lets go to the house."

Once at the house Damian said he had to go. And Michael had to go to his

family too. I was by my self for a little while. My phone rang.

"Hello."

"Oh my God Jane. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Why are you so worried."

"I guess Michael and Damian freak me out when suddenly they wanted to

take me home so they could look for you."

"You know Michael and Damian can be so overprotective with me."

"From Michael I understand, but from Damian... Jane I think he is in love

with you."

"What?" I was in shock.

"Face it Jane. When you are not with Michael you are with Damian and you

two together look like a couple."

"That's because we are best friends. Trust me. He would never be in love

with me."

"And how about me?" I hesitated

"Jane?"

"He had a girlfriend who he loved really much, and she got kill in a car

accident. He was thinking on one day marry the girl. I don't think he will get over her any time soon."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She was outrage.

"He hates talking about her or anybody. I am sorry."

"I understand."

"I think it never hurts to try."

"I heard what you saying I wont give up." We both laugh. "I have to go take

care. See you Monday Jane."


	2. Infatuation

"Jane?" a voice whisper to me.

"Yes. I looked around, but I couldn't see anybody."

"Jane?"

"Yes." I said a little irritated now.

"I love you." He whisper again.

"Who is there?" And he come to view.

"Marc?" He came to my side really fast and grab me by the waist.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"Yes." I said irritated.

"Who?"

"Michael. Who else?"

"Still in love with that guy ah?"

"And always will be. He's my soul mate. So give up."

"Never you will be mine."

"Or no one?"

"I rather you'll be."

"Death?"

"I would not aloud you to."

"How will you stop me?"

He pull me closer to him. "Trust me. You will be by my side forever." And

he bite my neck. I woke up screaming with sweats.

"Nooo." My dad didn't came like he always do. It was Michael he sat me up

and was checking my neck.

"Did he bite you?" He was still checking me. I couldn't talk I was in shock.

"Jane, please say something."

"He's planning on turning me into a werewolf." I cry

"I won't let him." He said pulling his hands into fist. I hug him still crying.

"Why me?"

"I won't let him hurt you."

"He is not in love with me, he's infatuated."

"Why you said that?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"That's not important. What is important is that he wont turn you into…" He

didn't finish. He had a disgusted face. I put my hands on his cheek.

"I love you." I whisper trying to calm him down.

"I love you too. More than you know." And my distraction work. We were

kissing really passionate. He started to touch me in a way that should be

illegal, so I separated us.

"Where is my dad? Usually he is the one here to tell me I just had a

nightmare."

"Once you started to have that nightmare I woke up and came here. Your dad was relieve because he had a call and he had to go. He didn't want to wake you up to tell you and I was like the prayer of his answer." He wink.

"And you know he is cool about us…you know." And he was kissing me again, but this time lowering me back to my bed. He bend down slowly towards me and started to kiss me. He put his knee between mine.

"I love you." I whisper. He didn't let me finish, he kiss me more urgent.

Taking my clothes off and I help him with his…

"Jane. Michael come down here, we have a problem." I was so deep in my sleep that I only heard Damian voice and I was being carry in strong beautiful arms. I realize I haven't had time to dress…Afterward I was tire…

"Michael my clothes."

"You are already dress." He said laughing.

"Ho…Never mind. What's wrong Damian?" I said while Michael put me on

the floor.

"This." And once I pay attention. His shirt was broken and his pants as well.

"Oh my God. What happened to you? Did Marc attack you?"

"No. Someone worst."

"Who can be worse than Marc." Michael ask concern now.

"Samantha." We both started to laugh. Did he just say Samantha attack him?

"Is not funny." We couldn't help it but we couldn't stop laughing.

"How can this tiny girl wind over this powerful guy?" I ask skeptical.

"Well, she caught me by surprise. You know how sometimes I lose it with

you and I use my powers? Well, I didn't want to do the same with her. So

once I saw her coming towards me I just…" He turn pink.

"What?" Michael and I said at the same time with true curiosity.

"I open my arms. But just so she doesn't hurt herself." We laugh harder.

"Let me guess. She tough that was an invitation?"

"Yes." He lower his head.

"Don't stop this is getting good." Me and Michael sat down getting

comfortable.

"She broke her clothes off. And did the same thing with mine. I push her of

me very gently and told her she was skipping way to much steps." He blush

even more.

"And?"

"She got mad and told me this is how she wanted to start with me and broke

her underwear. She was totally naked."

"And." We said yelling now.

"I ran off. As fast as I could. I think she might still at my house. You guys

have to get her out. And by the way how does she knows were do I live?"

Me and Michael started to look every where. Looking guilty. "Well?"

"Ok she follow us. One day that we went to visit you. We were scare to tell

you."

"That's just perfect."

"Sorry." Michael and I said at the same time.

"Ok you guys are forgiven, but go get her out."

"Sure. You want to borrow any of my clothes?"

"Very funny Jane." And me and Michael took off. Once we arrive at

Damian we got out really fast of the car. Scare that she might be hurt or

something worse. "Samantha?" I said opening the door carefully.

"I'm in here." So I sigh in relive and enter with Michael.

She was standing in the living room NAKED!. I push Michael out of the

house. She didn't even try to cover her self.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I was expecting Damian." She said still calm, but this time going to his

room. I just waited for her in the living room. Piss off at her. She at least

could of run to cover herself not invite Michael to watch her naked body.

She came with Damian boxer and one of his shirts.

"What are you doing here Jane?"

"Getting my friend out of an embarrassing situation."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Damian doesn't want you."

"Then who does he want Jane?"

"No body. I told you about."

"Her dead almost fiancé?" She finish for me.

"Yes. He say that's her soul mate and he will never love somebody else."

"It's that so?"

"What's that suppose to mean."

"That you are a horrible friend and a terrible liar."

"What?"

"I think you got a crunch on him, but since you got Michael you can't be

with him. But you don't want nobody with your Damian."

"That's so not true."

"And since your not playing fair I wont either."

"I'm in love with Michael. I love Damian, but as a friend."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. I was the one that told you to… go for it…but you went pass

that to seduce."

"He loves you Jane. Of coarse like I love him, but."

"Don't say like a brother!" She was piss. "I came here and knock the door,

but he didn't answer. So I let myself in. He fall asleep on the sofa I guess

watching TV. I just sat next to him to watch him. He look so good. And then

he…" She gave me an murderous glare.

"What?" I said a little worried.

"He moan your name."

"W-What." I stammered. The door suddenly snap open really loud.

"WHAT!" Michael couldn't get any more red.

"Calm down Michael." I hug him to restrain him. But he was shaking with

anger. "Maybe she miss heard him. He could not got over Christine. She was his soul mate."

"She's been dead for a year. How long do you think he will mourn her?"

"I would mourn you forever." I yell.

"Liar." Samantha whisper and I gave her a murderous glare. "I'm going

home." I let go of Michael and face Samantha.

"You should. You cause enough problem for now."

"Me?"

"Just go."

"Fine." And she storm out.

"Now Michael would you calm down and… Michael?" He was gone. Shit. I

ran outside and the car was gone. Oh my God. I started to cry panicking.

How was I suppose to stop him. There's no way Damian was in love with

me. I close my eyes. Tear falling over my cheek. I wish I could appear in

my house. If Michael hurts Damian I will never going to forgive Samantha.

"Why the hell are you doing fantasizing about my girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about?" Damian answer acting innocent.

"Samantha told us about your moaning Jane's name?" Why was I hearing

Michael and Damian. I was miles away from my house.

"I don't r-remember." He stammered. Oh no. I heard a crash, so I open my

eyes. And Damian was on the living room wall.

"Damian." I ran towards him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." He stood up. I help him up. I was holding his arms when Michael

spoke.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY JANE!"

"Your being stupid. I won't let you hurt him."

"Why not?" I didn't answer him. I just stare at him. "Well?" I raise my

eyebrow. "Your in love with him too." He said with pain in his face.

"That's stupid." I let go of Damian arm and went towards Michael. I grab his face on my hands. "I only love you." And kiss him. He grab me by the waist and pull me closer to him. Making me forget about Damian. Between kisses I felt Michael chuckle. "So what's so funny?" I pull back.

"You helping me hurt Damian and I didn't need physical pain."

"That's stupid. Damian tell. Where is Damian?"

"He took of."

"Without saying goodbye or thank you?"

"Thank you?"

"Yes for getting Samantha out of his apartment."

"Oh. Well he was in too much pain to pretend he didn't care about our

relationship."

"I don't believe that."

"No. Then how do you explain him not being here?"

"I don't know, but I will ask him."

"Let's go."

"Alone."

"Why?"

"I don't want you overreacting at anything he does."

"If I don't take you. How do you pretend to go there." I smile crookedly.

"I don't need a car."

"No."

"I think I can teletransport. Please wait for me here. Give me 1o minutes." I

kiss him.

"Jane." I close my eyes and wish I could be at Damian's house. I was in his

living room, but no sing of him. I headed up stair in his room but he wasn't

there either. I sat on his bed. I'll wait for him. He got out of his bathroom

with only a towel covering his bottom part. Was he crying?

"Da-Damian?"

"Jane?" He grab his towel. Maybe so it wouldn't fall. He sat down besides

me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. I know you can tell Samantha and Michael they are

wrong about what you said on your sleep." he put one of his hands on my

cheek.

"I-I- I think Samantha is right."

"What? No! You can't. You can't." Without thinking I slap him.

"I didn't mean to Jane." He let me slap him.

"Then- Then." I cover my face and started to cry.

"Calm down Jane."

"Calm down! I'm about to lose my best friend." He stood up in shock and

his towel fell down to the floor. I had a quick peek and he was gorgeous. NO I stop my self closing my eyes. He's my friend. He sat down next to me.

"What do you mean lose your best friend?"

"If you in love with me. Then is not fair if I keep hanging out with you ,and

Samantha did say we look like a couple when we hang out."

"No please." He hold one of my hands.

"I can't be your friend if your in love with me. That would hurt you."

"Please don't leave."

"Da-." But he kiss me. I try to push him, but he was stronger. Since he got

himself in top of me I could feel his warm naked body. He was lowering me

to the bed. I push him and he separated from me just a little bit.

"This is why I can't stay friend with you."

"But when I kiss you in the forest. You liked it."

"I-I-I-" He was right. I swallow. "But I don't like it now. I'm in love with

Michael and that would never change."

He kiss me again lowering me again towards the bed. He was kissing my

neck and then stop at my ear. "I can share. He doesn't have to know."

"What?" I was gross out by him. How could he?

"I-I- I'm sorry." He move up and grab his towel. I close my eyes and I was

in my living room shaking. When I open my eyes Michael was laying in my

sofa with a mocking smile.

"I was right wasn't I?" I ran towards my room crying and lock the door.

Michael was banging the door really loud. "Jane open the door."

"No. Go away." I heard something breaking. I sat up on my bed to see my

door broken in million pieces. He got to my side and hug me.

"What's wrong Jane?" But before I could answer him I heard a window

breaking. When I look up I saw Damian stepping thro it.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Jane your not in love with him." Michael stood up and put his hands into

fist. I stood up to.

"The hell I'm not."

"He got that power. How do you think you father loved him since the first

time he talk to Michael?"

"He love you too."

"That's because I'm your friend. If you and I would start dating he would do

whatever until you went back to Michael."

"That's not true." but when I looked at Michael he had a guilty face.

"Michael?"

"I did use my power on your dad, but because I was afraid you turn into a

rebel if he didn't like me right away." I started to cry. "Jane you saw and

heard the stories, we are meant to be."

"Then why you didn't tell me what you did to my father?"

"Because he use it on you and he was afraid you find about that too."

"SHUT UP!" Michael yell.

"You fell for me. I didn't do anything to you Jane believe me."

"I was never interested in boys, until I met you and from that moment I

wanted to kiss you." Damian had a smirk on his face.

"We are soul mate that's how it always happen. It happen like that with

Damian once he saw Christine." I looked at Damian. He sigh.

"It's true. From the moment I saw her. I felt like I new her, like I wanted to

kiss her so bad. And what was worse is that I had a girlfriend at the moment

which I was infatuated with. Like I'm with you. Sorry Jane you only feel

love once and I really think you haven't met him yet. I really think that you

are infatuated with me and Michael."

"I'm in lov… Get out!"

"Jane." They both said at the same time.

"GET OUT! Both of you." They got on my window and jump. I went back

to my bed and started to cry. Stupid Samantha. If it wasn't for her I would

still with Michael right now. Probably on this bed and… Stop it. Stop it right now. And Damian I felt his naked body on top of me and like it. STOP IT. STOP IT. My inner voice was really angry with me. I sigh. After a while

crying on my bed my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said sobbing.

"Jane."

"Samantha." I said her name with as much venom as I could.

"Jane listen to me."

"No bye." And I hang up. After a while the phone rang again this time I look

at the number and it was Emily.

"Looked Em I'm not in the mood so pl."

"Jane don't hang up please. Please. Please."

"What's do you want Samantha?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so stupid and got jealous of you

and Damian."

"You don't need to be." I said with hatred.

"I don't?"

"No you were right. You open my eyes. Damian and I are infatuated with

each other."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know." I said smiling crookedly. I was enjoying this. She deserve it

for ruining my life.

"Y-Y-you are still Michael girlfriend. Right?"

"Nope." I felt my heart arch with pain.

"So now you got two guys fighting over you?"

"Yeap." Click. She hung up. Even though I was in pain I was laughing.

Stupid Samantha had to ruin my life. I lay back on the bed. But strong arms

turn me over. And he was in top of me. He was kissing me and at first I was

fighting him. "I love you." he whisper in my ears.

"Damian?" but he started to kiss me again. And putting his hands around my

body. And I couldn't resist, from the moment I felt him naked I wanted him

too. He took off his shirt and I saw his beautiful bare chest. He took my shirt

off and kiss my neck while talking my pants off. "Damian." I moan. He was

taking his pants off. But his lips never left mine…


	3. New Enemy

"Stop Damian." I said breathless and we were naked too. He was about to…

but I just couldn't. Michael is my soul mate.

"Why?" I stood up and put on a long shirt and underwear.

"I'm in love with Michael."

He sigh. "I guess I kind of knew that."

"Sorry."

"For what. I'm the one who seduce you and took advantage of that."

"I need to be alone Damian."

"Ok. But I'm not giving up our friendship." I started to argue but he put one

finger on my lips. "Shh. I'm not staying away from you." He stole a kiss and

took off in the window laughing.

"Jerk." I muttered. I got back to my bed and felt asleep. Again I felt strong

arms touching my body. I sigh. He turn me so my face was up. I still didn't

open my eyes.

"Damian I told you. I'm in love with Mi-" But he kiss me. I push him with

my powers. "I won't be a nice girl I tol… Michael?"

"Yes. Ouch!" I went to my bed without helping him get up.

"You should not startle me when I'm sleeping." He came walking slowly

towards me with a sexy face. He got in the bed and on top of me.

"Michael I'm not in the mood." I said nervous.

"You're not?" He whisper in my ears kissing my neck.

"N-N-N" He didn't let me spit it out he kiss me. "Michael." I moan. He

broke off his clothes. Apparently he didn't wanted me to change my mind.

He broke mine off too. And him I couldn't say no…

"Michael what are you going to do now?" He wink at me and took on a wolf

form and jump out of my window.

"Lucky."

"Honey are you in your room?" Shit my dad. I could hear him coming up

stairs. So I quickly got on my long shirt and underwear and got back on the

bed.

"Honey I'm back."

"Dad? Your early I though you were coming Monday."

"Well is Sunday. I miss you so much."

"What happened?" I ask not believing him, he would never come early

unless something was really bothering him.

He sigh. "Samantha call me." I stood up from my bed furious.

"What that bitch said to you."

"JANE MADISON." He was shock. Samantha was one of my best friends.

"What did she say?"

"She told me you broke off with Michael so you could be with Damian. Is

that true young lady." I got irritated that Damian was right.

"What if it is?" He was quiet apparently he didn't had a good argument for

me. So I sigh. "Dad I'm still Michael girlfriend. Samantha is just jealous of

the friendship I got with Damian." He sigh in relieve.

"I should of though about that. So you are not friend with Samantha?"

"Dad she almost damage my relationship with Michael."

"She did?" I saw him getting angry with her and I like it.

"Yes she told Michael that Damian was fantasying with me. And as you see

my door and my window they got into it."

"But they are friends again. Right?" I started to cry.

"I think that could not be fix."

"I'm so sorry honey. I think they would get over it. I see those two together."

"I hope your right dad, because I don't want to lose my friend over

Samantha."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"I think dad." I sigh "I just earn a new enemy."

"But."

"No. She is not a good friend. That's my last word about her."

"Ok. Honey go back to sleep."

"Kay." I felt asleep really quick I was really tire I had a long day."

My alarm clock woke me up and I really didn't felt like facing Samantha I

knew I didn't had any right making Emily choose, so I would not make her

choose. I got to my bathroom and clean my self and dress up in some tide

jeans and a shirt. When I went down the stairs my dad had already my

breakfast on the table and Michaels. That was usual Michael always came to

have breakfast with us before taking me to school.

"You think Michael is not coming today. Maybe he feels weird." I sigh.

"I don't." Knock. Knock.

"Coming Michael." My dad said with a smile on his face.

"Hey baby." Michael kiss me gently on the forehead. "Hey sir, you early."

He smile at my dad.

"Yeah, I just miss you guys." I gave him "The look" "Ok, I heard you and

my daughter broke up and I came to help you out. But she told me you

already made up." Michael wink at me.

"That's right. I got a way with words." I stood up irritated.

"Lets go I don't want to be late." Once we arrive at the school only Emily

were waiting for me with really angry face.

"Hey Em. What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP!" She breathe. "Aren't you happy with Michael?"

"Yes, I said surprise."

"Then why did Samantha call me telling me you broke up with him so you

could had them both."

"That's not true. Samantha told me that Damian was fantasying with me and

Michael heard her. Oh and she was naked in Damian house and when

Michael enter she didn't eve cover herself. Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't cover her self?"

"No that bitch was seducing my boyfriend as well."

"JANE MADISON! She is our friend."

"Correction. After what she did to me she is your friend. Don't worried I

wont make you choose. I don't want Samantha to be alone at school. At least I got Michael." I started to walk away, but Emily grab my arm

"I don't want to lose you. Can I just have you both."

"NO! But I don't want to make you choose. I wont be your friend anymore."

I hug her crying.

"That's not fair. I love you Jane." I cry more.

"I love you Em."

"Yeah right. You are just a big back stabber bitch. You couldn't wait for me

to get here, so I had a fair change to fight for my friend to." I gave her a

murderous glare but I just grab my back pack and headed to my class. While

walking away I heard Emily.

"She is not breaking our friendship. She told me to stay with you because

she didn't want you to be alone at school."

"She didn't?" She was ashamed. They kept talking but I was far away to

heard them. I pass the first class holding my tears together. My teachers

notice so they let me be. The two classes I had with Samantha or Emily I

ignore them. Sadly lunch arrived. I sat by my self on a table and lower my

head. I will just wait till lunch were over to go to my last class. I heard my

name in whisper but I just ignore it. Finally the bell rang and I ran towards

my last class. The teacher as well saw my red eyes and let me be. Once

school was over I ran outside and I jump on Michael's arm crying.

"I'm sorry honey. But you wont have to go thru that alone again."

"What do you mean?"

"I transfer my self to this school and we have the same classes."

"We do?"

"Yes, my family didn't like it, but the can kiss my…"

"Michael!"

"Sorry." I got on the back of his motorcycle and we headed to Sam's house.

My phone rang when I was walking hand in hand to the house.

"Samantha?" I was really surprise.

"Hey Jane. I don't think is fair that Emily lose one of her best friends, and is

silly of me to be jealous of you and Damian when you got Michael. You

never were a bad girl. I'm sorry Jane I overreacted." I couldn't speak I was

in shock. "Can we talk in person? I don't want to lose my friend."

"O-o-o." I breath so I could calm down. "Ok Sam. Where?"

"In your forest. Can you be alone?"

"Why." I ask with a little mistrust.

"We need to get it right by our self without help. I want to give the surprise

to Em tomorrow. We really hated seeing you by your self in lunch."

"I wouldn't be alone anymore. Michael transfer and we have all our classes

together." I heard her getting angry, but she calm her self really quick.

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand. Goodbye Jane."

"No wait."

"Yes." I heard hope in her voice.

"I will meet with you. When and at what time?"

"Can it be today? And actually I'm in the forest right now. I really miss

you."

"Ok I'll be right there."

"Wait, I'm in the middle of the forest."

"Why?"

"While speaking with you I started to walk and got amaze with it."

I laugh. "I can't related to that. I'll be right there."

"Ok, I'll wait for you here."

I got inside with Michael. "You heard right?"

"Yes, but I really don't think is a good idea you going to the forest to meet

her alone." I sigh. Overprotective fool.

"Look Michael is Samantha. What do you think she is going to do to me?

Kidnap me and torture me to death."

"I don't know Jane. I don't feel alright about this." I kiss him. "I love you.

But trust me on this, she is harmless. But Michael we might get physical."

"Why?" He raise his eyebrow.

"We are girls, we are teenager, and…" I blush. "We kind are fighting for the

same guy."

"But you love me. Right?"

"With all my heart." We kiss each other and like always the kiss got

passionate. Michael got me on his arms. "Hum Michael."

"Sorry." He let me on the floor.

"Remember if you feel me on pain."

"Yeah, Yeah. But you got an hour. After that I'm coming in."

"Not in a werewolf form. Please!"

"Kay, but I don't like it." I got out before we forget about Samantha again. I

was walking calling Samantha every now and then, but no answer I got

really deep in the woods.

"Samantha?"

"Yes?" She had a really dark look, and I didn't like it. "You really came

alone."

"Of coarse. We need to talk."

"I though you protectors wouldn't like this."

"Well Damian doesn't know, but I don't know why would he mind."

"What the fuck ever Jane."

"Ok if you still want to fight maybe this is not a good idea." I turn to leave.

"Wait!" I ignore her, she ran towards me. "Wait!"

"WHAT?" And when I turn she hit me with a rock, and everything went

blank. I didn't know how long I was out. But I woke up with a pain in my

head. I look around. I was tide down to a chair in an abandoned house.

"Sam? Ouch!"

"Ah, did I hurt the little princess?"

"WHAT THE HELL! Ouch!" "Where are we?"

"That's not important. What's important is that I hate you." She smile. "And

you know what's weird?"

"What?" Tears started falling down and I remember what I told Michael.

Look Michael is Samantha. What do you think she is going to do to me?

Kidnap me and torture me to death.

" I use to think of you as my friend." She gave me a disgusted face.

"I don't know what I did for you to start hating me." I had flash back of us in my birthday party.

"I hate that you didn't want anything to do with guys and you found

Michael. I hate that you had a break down and slide your neck up and meet

Damian. And I hate that they in love with you. You are not that pretty. I'm

better looking that you. But I'm going to look even better."

I was scare. She got a knife out of her pocket.

"W-w-w-What are you doing?"

"Getting another scar on your cheek. Apparently the one in your neck

doesn't cut it." I started to cry.

"Please Samantha don't hurt me." I close my eyes. I was so scare. And

Michael would not come to save me, because I told him too. Stupid. Stupid.

Stupid.

"It will only hurt just a little bit." I could feel the knife on my cheek, but

suddenly. She didn't slide my cheek. She just let out a horrible screaming.

When I open my eyes she was on the floor with tears on her cheek.

Somebody standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" He turn and had a smile on his face.

"Marc, but how."

"Did I find you?"

"Yes."

"I live in the forest remember. And I see this creature suddenly walking with

a murderous face so I started to watch. I saw her talking with you, but I

didn't do anything you my hate me later for it. I saw her hit you with the

rock and I thought. Maybe they are just teenage girl fighting. I didn't do

anything while I saw her taking you here. I was still watching her though,

just in case. Until I saw her with a knife. I couldn't let her slide your

beautiful face could I?"

"Thank you." I sigh in relive. Maybe Marc was turning good after all. "Let

me out of this chair. And take me home."

"Not yet." He smile and turn towards Samantha. She was crying with pain.

Perhaps Marc throw her to hard.

"Oh great! Another admire."

"And the only one she'll end up with." I sight. Samantha stood up.

"It's been great, but I'm leaving."

"I don't think so." He grab her by the arm and throw her across the room.

This time she hit the wall so hard she pass out.

"NOOOOO!" I cry, but try to calm down. "Ok, I know is in your nature to

hurt people, you had your pay back now let me go and lets go."

"She might find away to hurt you again, and you might not be so lucky."

"I won't fall for it again. Please let it go."

"Is not in my nature." And before I could react he put the knife in her hands

and stab her heart with her own hands. Making it look like she kill her self.

"NOOOOO! Marc what you have done!"

"Why are you sticking up for her? She was going to hurt you." I was crying

uncontrollably closing my eyes and I started to wish I was home in Michael

arm.

"Jane?" I open my eyes. "Jane honey what happened?" I was crying.

"Was this Marc?" I calm my self a little bit. When I heard Damian voice.

"Damian?" I ask surprise.

"We made up… but enough about us what happened?"

"Samantha took me hostage."

Michael was letting me lose with a smile. "I told you I didn't feel right about this. What did she wanted to do? I know she would not kill you."

"She wanted to scar my face so you guys would get repulsive by my look."

"I would never find you repulsive." They said at the same time.

"Is a good thing you can teletransport." Michael said.

"I will talk to Samantha." Damian said. I started to cry.

"Too late."

"WHAT?" They said at the same time.

"Marc kill her."

"WHAT!"

"He got mad at her wanting to hurt me and he kill her making it look like

she kill her self." I cover my face with my hands. "I'm sorry Samantha is all

my fault. I should be the one dead."

"No." Michael and Damian said at the same time. They hug me and I could

feel their hands turning into fists. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I was sobbing and the person on the other line was crying as well.

"Jane. Oh my God. Samantha kill her self."

"What?" But some how I didn't sound surprise.

"Yes the police receive and anonymous call saying they saw a girl screaming and then silence. When they got there the identified her and call their parents. And they just call me and told me to let you know." I was crying harder.

"She told me she was going to talk to you in your house. How long was she

in your house?"

"Not long. We got into a fight really quick and I told her to leave." I started

to cry. "And now I would never tell her I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Jane."

"I should of…"

"Stop Jane don't do this to your self. Look I'm getting ready to go to the

funeral the only doing letting people see her today one last time and

tomorrow they…" But she couldn't finish. "You want me to pick you up?"

"I'm not going."

"What? Why not?"

"Because when I see her. It will remain me that. That." I started to cry.

"Jane."

"Please go without me. I would die if I see her."

"I understand. I have to go."

"Kay." And she hang up. I throw myself in the sofa and started to cry.

I turn my best friend into my enemy and I kill her.


	4. New Feeling

"Come on Jane you been crying for hours."

"Michael. Damian I need to be alone." I ran towards my door, but since my

father couldn't fix it yet I could not close it, so I throw my self in the bed.

And cry some more. Of coarse Michael and Damian ignore me and enter

like that was their room.

"You father got home. And he let us stay with you tonight. We are not

leaving you alone Jane." I just lay there crying until I felt asleep.

When I woke up. Michael was on one of my side and Damian was on the

other one. I yawn.

"Michael? Damian?"

"Yes?" They both said sleepy.

"Thank you. For staying with me."

"My pleasure." They said at the same time.

"Honey?"

"Yes dad?"

"Are you ok?" I looked at Michael and Damian and him.

"I am now."

"You want to go to the funeral today?"

"To see them put her 7 feet under ground? No thank you."

"Ok. I made breakfast for you guys. I have to go."

"Again dad? Maybe you should be better, moving to Washington." He laugh.

"I know. I know, but the job right now is hot. And I am a delivery truck

driver."

"Ok, ok. Be safe."

"I will." And he took off.

"Do you want to go to school today?" Michael ask me.

"No. I don't feel like it."

"Kay. Then go down and eat." Damian said.

"Nah, you guys go ahead and eat." In a blink of an eye Damian was carrying

me. And turn towards Michael.

"Can I?" I was hitting him.

"Put me down. What part of go ahead and eat you don't get?"

"Sure. But don't get comfy." They ignore me and got down. I sigh. He put

me down on the table. I look at my breakfast. I really weren't hungry. I had a

flash back of one of the day Samantha and Emily were here eating lunch,

and I put my head in the table and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry." I whisper to my self. "I'm a horrible friend."

"Jane." Michael was getting angry at me.

"She call you tricking you to hurt you."

"So she deserve to die?"

"No I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is before you guys were going to

talk you kept calling her a bitch. Answer me this."

"What?"

"If Marc wouldn't of kill her. He would of do what me and Damian would

get you out and tell on her parents would you forgive her and become his

friend again." That got me thinking. I hate that Michael might be right.

"Your right." I whisper.

"Calm down baby. Is not your fault."

"I guess your right." I sniff. I started eating my breakfast same as Michael

and Damian.

"What do you want to do today Jane? Practice with Damian? Now he won't

have advantage on you because now you can teletransport."

"Actually I have to go."

"Scare?"

"Pl-ea-se. I didn't sleep in my house and I need a shower, but I'll be back at

lunch. We could practice after lunch."

"Ok." I said without any excitement. If Samantha would of still be alive I

would of make Damian practice now, but I was full of guilt. Damian got out.

Michael sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"We got a couple of hours. And your sad…and…I…" I didn't know were he

was going with this, but he was blushing? He got up and was on my side. He lower himself so that his mouth was in my ear. "I want you." He whisper.

That made me laugh and make me shiver.

"Your insatiable."

"So that's a…Yes?" I move my face away from him. His distraction was

surely working. He didn't let me answer he knew me too well, so he carry

me and ran towards my room…

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I though you were sleeping."

"Where are you going?"

I sigh. "Well since you took all my energy I wanted to wake me up with a

shower before lunch." He got at my side. And pull me to the bed.

"So what your saying is that I'm so good I tire you?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yes." He was smiling.

"Do you want me to join you? I remember when I would ask you if you

needed help and you would say no. Now is different right?"

"I guess so." He carry me to the bathroom. Me and Michael were naked.

After… We didn't dress right away like always. So we shower together.

From time to time Michael would hug me and help me soap myself. I would

let him hug me and I would hug him too. Also I would help him soap him

self. I don't know how long we were there, but our hands were looking

plum. We got out and dress our self. I got down and Michael call for pizza.

The pizza and Damian arrive at the same time.

We were eating and making joke. For those precious moment I forgot that

Samantha was dead. Knock. Knock. I went to get the door and it was Emily.

"Emily?"

"Yes the funeral is over and I came to check how y-…What is he doing

here?" I look towards the table and saw that she was referring to Damian.

"We made up."

"Over Samantha's death?"

"Em please I really don't want to fight with you."

"She is death because of him." Damian stood up really mad.

"You said it wasn't nobody fault."

"CORRECTION! I said it wasn't your fault, but I am blaming him."

"WHAT!" Damian was outrage. "She the psycho that kidnapped Jane."

"Damian." I hiss.

"What?" She look confuse and kind of sad.

"She trick me into going to the middle of the forest and she knock me up

with a rock."

"Y-y-y-you kill her?"

"Nooo! I would never why would you think that?"

"Damian did?" She said it with hope of getting him to jail.

"STOP GESSING!" I lose my patience. "We didn't kill her. Damian got me

out of there. I free one hand and call Damian. Sam didn't notice because she

told me she was looking for a knife I never new what she was going to do

with me because Damian came really fast he even carry me with the chair

out. Look." I pointed the old ragged chair on my living room. Of course I

was lying to her, but that was really close to the truth.

"I guess she might of see you in the arms of Damian and couldn't take it

anymore…I'm sorry Jane. I'm sorry Damian."

"It's ok." We both said at the same time.

"I know she might have been planning to do something horrible." She cry.

"But please don't hold it against her. She is dead now and she was our

friend."

"Oh I would never. I swear I only remember her like a good friend." I started to cry. And we both hug each other.

"I'm glad you are. Remember her with love."

"Of course."

"Well I'm going my mom is waiting in the car."

"Ok take care." We hug again and she left. After a while we were in the

living room making joke of TV programs. I notice that Damian would look

at me with goggle eyes from time to time and that made me a little sad. He

might be in pain watching me and Michael together like this. The phone of

my house rang interrupting my thinking.

"Hello?"

"Is Michael there." The voice on the other line was Thomas and he was

really angry.

"Y-y-yes." He really knew how to make me nervous.

"Well put him on the phone." When I turn to call Michael he was at my side

and if his father would have been in front of him. I was almost sure he

would attack him. I pass him the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I know who you are. Well yes, since you got the

right to treat my… I'm hanging up… then tell me… ok I'll be there in an

hour… GO WITHOUT ME THEN!….ok I'll see you in an hour." Click.

"Michael you know I hate you fighting with your dad because of me. What

the hell was that."

"My father is going to learn to respect you."

"I don't want you two fighting over me."

"That's out of the question. You can't do anything about it." I sigh we fight

about this a lot. "Plus I really don't want to spend my hour fighting."

"Hum that's my cue." And Damian left in a hurry. I suddenly felt bad for

him.

"He'll be fine."

"Why is so important for you the hour?" He had a really worried face.

"What?" I was suspicious now.

"My family is packing up. Another searching thing."

"No. We already know Marc weakness, we now I can get in touch with him,

we know what he wants besides me, your family help, the human enslave

and me turn into a werewolf. What else is there to research?"

"Hum. How to kill him."

"I don't know. Why not cut him into pieces?"

"We want to be sure. He cross the line by killing a human." I hug him.

"Don't go. Don't leave me. Please I can't stand it when your away from

me."

"It's only for a week."

"A WEEK!"

"Calm down Jane."

"Can I go with you guys?"

"NO WAY too dangerous, besides you got school."

"I don't care. It won't hurt me in my classes. And I got powers I can defend

my self."

"NO Jane and that's final."

"THEN GO!" I ran towards my room. Thankfully my dad fix the door and

the window. I throw my self at the bed. I felt some body turn me over kind

of aggressively.

"I am not leaving with you angry at me. There is no way."

"There's nothing you can do about that." I still felt tears on my cheek.

He breathe then sigh. "Jane is only one week. You been without me for

weeks like that, first when you were grounded and I went with my family to

look up his weakness and then when you were you know… and you didn't

let us see you for a week, but you survived."

"Those week I was miserable."

"I love you." He whisper. But not this time I will make sure this time his

seduction wont work on me. Every time we fight he would do the same

thing and I can't let him win, because I wanted him to take me. So I cross

my arms.

"I don't believe you. Maybe you had another girl over there and that's why

you want to go so bad and without me I might add." He was laughing now.

"Oh Jane. I would want no more than for you to come with me, but is

dangerous. Please calm down." And he kiss me passionately.

"Michael." I moan. He always win. Damn it. Michael didn't go in an hour

towards his father because it took him 30 minutes to calm me down and…

some time to….

Next day I woke up and go dress like every morning before school. I got

down and there was only two plates on the table. Obviously I told my dad

that Michael and his family were going out of town for a week when he got

home he came really late, but I waited for him. Knock. Knock. Hope spread

across my face.

"Honey I though you said that Michael left yesterday afternoon."

"That's what he said." I said while going smiling towards the door.

I opened and it wasn't Michael at the door it was.

"Damian?"

"Hey sorry to disappoint you."

"Ah don't say that."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. Did you had breakfast?"

"Yes thank you. I was thinking since Michael was taking you to school I

could full fill his job until he comes back."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I turn to my dad furiously.

"And why not?"

"Hum, because the last thing you two need is to have alone time together."

"Bye Sam." I grab my back pack and Damian by the arm and headed

outside.

"You father might be right."

"Just shut up Damian." I got into his car. He was quiet for the ride to the

school and I was scare to ask him. What was wrong with him. We got to

school.

"Are you picking me up?"

"If you want."

"If you don't I'll have to walk to my house."

"Good point. I'll see you after school."

"Ok." I grab my stuff and headed towards the school.

Emily stare at me really angry. "Hey Em."

"Why did you came to school with Damian? Where is Michael? I though he

go with school with you."

"Why are you still angry with Damian. I though."

"I know I can't help it. I just can't shake the feeling that he is the one to

blame for Samantha suicide. Anyways were is Michael?"

"He had to go for a week with his family." I sigh sad.

"Sorry, but at least you got Damian." She elbow me. I stare at her.

"I meant it in the good way. I swear."

"You better." School was a drag. I really were looking forward having

Michael in school with me. I just kept telling my self is only for a week, is

only for a week. Finally school was over.

"See you tomorrow Em."

"See ya." And I got on Damian's car.

"How was school." I sigh.

"That good huh."

"I guess I miss Michael a lot." He had a face.

"He'll be back Tuesday."

"I know."

"I'll entertain you so good you wont have time to miss him."

"You better." We both laugh. The days pass surprisingly fast. Damian would

take me to school and when he pick me up we would go to the forest for a

couple of hours to practice my powers and he would stay with me until I fall

asleep. I was starting to have new feelings for him. Instead of looking at him

like just a friend. I looked at him as my best friend. Finally it was Saturday

and Damian told me he wanted to take me to the movies, so I was getting

ready. I went down the stair to wait for Damian in the living room.

"Hey honey? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Dad? I though you had to go really early to Washington and you weren't

coming back until Sunday night?"

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"How you and Damian look."

"Dad." I whine. Emily was being the same at school telling me I look flush,

that me and Damian look like a couple more than a friend etc. My dad was

surprisesinly calm about our friendship.

"Are you still in love with Michael?"

"Of course."

"Then why you don't look like you miss him."

"I do miss him dad."

"It's just that your face lit up when you see Damian, and you always look

blush when he near you. Just like you always are when Michael is near."

"Dad your been silly." Before I could kept arguing I heard a honk. I smile

instinctively and my dad raise an eyebrow.

"Silly huh?" I ignore him and ran towards the door opened and close it really fast and I jump in the passenger

"Ready?"

"Ready. What kind of movie are we watching?"

"Transformers."

"Cool."

We watch the movie. The movie were really good. Damian took me to his

house instead of mine. That was something we would do after school and I

guess he didn't wanted to take me home just yet. I got out and he held my

hands walking me towards the door. That was something natural too. We sat

on his couch.

"Jane." He lean towards me.

"Yes." I gulp. I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

"You know I like you very much. Right?"

"And you know I let you be my friend still, because you say I won't cause

you pain. And the way this is going…" I couldn't finish.

"You think I'll be in more pain that when I was before?"

"What?"

"Jane losing Christine was and is still is the worse thing that ever happened

to me, before you. I wanted to die, to some how meet her in the after life. I

decided to help people on that resting place and that gave me a small reason

to live for, but I can't help falling for you. You are so careless for you own

life if you could save others, you are sweat, kind and what I love the most is

your temper. I'm drawn to those qualities you got. You are beautiful inside

as well as the outside." He put on oh his hands in my cheek and wiped a tear. I didn't realize I was crying.

"I'm so sorry."

"That's another thing I love about you. You think everything is your fault."

"How it cannot be. I let you on. And now this happened."

"You led me on? Last time I remember I was and am seducing you."

"Yes, but even though I'm in love with the most wonderful guy in the hole

world, even though I now he is my soul mate. I'm still attracted to you." I

put my hands in my face. "I'm a whore."

"Jane." He chuckle. "Jane look at me."

"No." I said childless. He took my hands off my face.

"You're only human. That happened a lot. I told you. You only in love once,

but you get infatuated a lot." He lend more towards me making me lower my self to the sofa.

"Damien."

"What?" He whisper with his eyes close.

"I will kick your ass."

"You want the kiss." He still had his eyes close and still were whispering.

Then he kiss me. My instinct took over for a second and I pull him more

towards me. He accommodated himself more with my body and was in top

of me. He started to take my shirt off. And this time I use my powers to pull

him off. He flew towards a wall.

"I told you."

"If I get to feel you." He clean some dust out of his clothes. "It is worth it."

He ran really fast towards me and broke my shirt off.

I use my powers again and he hit the wall I teletrasported and was on his

back I grab him by his chest, but he grab my arm and throw me on the floor,

breaking my pants as well. I got up and kick him on his… Well let's just say

that stop him.

I grab him by his shirt and throw him against a wall, but when I look at my

hands I was holding his shirt. SHIT!. I throw the shirt to the floor, by that

time Damian was better. We both were sweating and Damian was laughing.

He gesture with his hands for me to go forwards. I did and he was faster. He

was on my back in a couple of seconds. And did that thing on my neck I

only collapse for a second I could get out of it really quick, but I saw my bra

broken on the floor. I gave Damian a murderous glare. He was smiling at me

really sexy with an eyebrow raise. He was going to run towards his room,

but I grab him by his pants. SHIT!. I broke them too. Now he was bare chest

and in his boxers. I push him towards a wall again, but he did a wonderful

movement and some how got on top of me.

"Give up." He said with his eyebrow up. And lower him self to try to kiss

me and I move my head to the side. "Hey." I look at him smiling. He open

his mouth to talk but the door flung open.

"Jane good news." But he was frozen watching Damian in top of me almost

naked and me without a bra smiling at Damian. I push him with my powers

and teletransport to Michael side. I knew he would go running and I would

not be able to catch him. So once I was on his side I kind of hug him. He

would not hurt me.

"Let me go Jane." He growl.

"NO! I can explain."

"Oh this I got to hear."

"Damian was seducing me."

"And apparently is working."

"I didn't broke my clothes off, he did every time he attack me. He did it by

braking my clothes off."

"And you did the same to him."

"Hell no! That were accidents. Every time I try to grab him to throw him

towards the wall I grab a piece of clothes."

"Why he was on top of you and you were smiling."

"Well, he though he was wining but I was going to teletransport and kick his

ass some more."

"So you don't like Damian like that?" I bite my lips and let him lose.

"I do like him like that, but I love you. I would never, never." I turn him to

face me. "Never." I whisper in his ear. "Cheat on you." He kiss me passionately. The since we were hugging each other, he notice. He took his shirt off and gave it to me. We were sitting on Damian's couch.

"So what is the good news?"

"We know how to kill Marc.


End file.
